When my Flower becomes stronger
by SweetAce
Summary: Someone's after Rukia. Can Byakuya save her? I'm no good in summaries
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach and hope you like it**

Life's not really perfect for me, sometimes you want to protect those who loves you but those who loves you protects you instead

because your not that strong enough

This time I''ll work hard, "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" she said

After taking a few steps at the back she hits someone

"ah" she said turning her head to the man

"Nii-sama where you watching me?" she bowed

Rukia was really embarrassed to see him here

"Rukia, don't overexert yourself." he said then left

She doesn't like it when people give her the worry looks

She continued training for a few weeks and at the same time she got stronger as well

One day Rukia was about to train when she realized the power she obtained yesterday

"I guess I'll search for another place farther than this place." she said trailing off

She got her Bankai yesterday and been keeping it a secret.

Byakuya on the other hand was working and about to check on Rukia. He just need to check one paper.

Few minutes later he checked on Rukia, by the look of his face Rukia was gone

"I think she stopped training." he said

After walking for an hour she found the place that she has been looking for, "This is it, the best spot." she smiled

She concentrated carefully, she was still working on her bankai

"Freeze" she whispered

The trees nearby was frozen, she swung her blade down and to her surprise the ice turned to snow

Rukia smiled. She was proud to have such bankai.

She already knew how to hid her reiatsu and created an ice barrier so no one could interfere.

She went back to Soul Society like nothing had happened

One late at night she was going back, she heard footsteps approaching her fast

Her heart beat was beating fast, she unsheated her zanpakuto and face the enemy

No one's there

She got confused all of a sudden, "ArE yOU LOsT?" the voice was indeed creepy

She looked back and saw nothing, "Oh great now I'm hearing things"

"Help me" a voice of a boy said

Rukia wasn't sure if she was being played with, by who actually

She ignored and continued walking. The voice keep on repeating, its getting closer

"HELP ME" he shouted

A boy appeared in front of Rukia, she didn't like this at all

Rukia began to ran towards Soul Society faster, "Heh ignoring me little bitch" the boy slashed Rukia's back

"Aaaghh" she shouted in pain, "Mai Sode no Shirayuki" she called

"Lately someone reported to me that hollows are controlling human body" Yamamoto said

"Tsugi no Mai Hakuren" she shouted, the attack didn't even scratch the hollow

Rukia then created a clone, she got a plan

"I'll send Ukitake, Toshiro, and Byakuya to investigate the forest" Yamamoto said finishing the task

The 3 of them quickly headed towards the forest

"Oi where are you looking at I'm over here idiot." Fake Rukia said

Rukia made a clone with her reiatsu with it, with that the hollow believed with the fake

It was working, "Bankai, Frozen field" she shouted

Rukia wondered why the hollow was smiling, she didn't like it

The boy then started to laugh, the plan on killing him didn't work instead her arm was cut

He stole her zanpakuto and slashed her on the arm, "AAAHhhhgggg" She cried

She tried to stand up to get away from the boy, he was laughing vigorously

"WheRe ArE You GoING?" the boy walked swiftly like he was a king

Rukia ran with all her might then it was when she couldn't take the pain anymore, she fell to her knees

The three captains were late, they felt a huge reiatsu coming towards them

"EH A NEW SHINIGAMI APPEARED" the hollow said licking his mouth

"I guess its my lucky day after all" He laughed

Byakuya noticed Rukia on the ground, he shunpo towards her

The boy quickly blocked Byakuya's path

"OH YOUR NOT GETTING THIS ONE" he grinned

Byakuya slashed the hollow's arm like he was mad

"Kuchiki we'll take care of him, check on her before its too late." Toshiro said

Byakuya carried Rukia, he was worried

Rukia felt a hand, it was warm

She opened her eyes a little, it was her brother

"Ni...sa...ma" she said, Byakuya was searching for Unohana

Rukia saw her, she tried to point on Unohana's direction

"Th...e" Her vision was blurry

Another second her world turned black

_Hey hey Review please_

_Rukia: "Why'd you cut my arm anyway!"_

_Me: "Sorry Rukia"_

_Rukia: "Anway please give me a review about cutting my arm"_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'll try to type the next story since I finished it on a paper, here_

I can hear someone talking, its deep and he's talking to a girl.

'Nii-sama is that you?' I can't open my eyes, its dark, I don't like dark.

"Nii-sama?! I'm scared, I can here someone's voice. Its creepy." She sobbed

No one answered her, "NII-SAMA I CAN'T OPEN MY EYES!" she cried out.

"I believe she has a trauma, afraid of the dark."Unohana looked at Byakuya

"Rukia, in a few days your eyes will open, so don't worry your brother will stay here to keep you accompanied." she brushed her hair

"O-Okay." she said, Byakuya did what Unohana said. He waited for Rukia to fell asleep.

Rukia was still scared, she tried to sleep and think about happy thoughts, it was hard since it was peaceful in her room.

"Nii-sama?" she tried to check if he was still there, "Yes Rukia?" he whispered, holding her hands.

"Its nothing." she turned to the side, finally fell asleep.

Byakuya was watching her for a second, he noticed a scratch on Rukia's back.

It was awful, the pride of protecting Rukia, he broke it again.

He fell asleep thinking about her safety from now on.

Byakuya seeing Rukia in a bad condition, quickly took her to the 4th division.

Toshiro informed him about the last words of the hollow, "that girl from now on is mine."

What does he mean by MINE.

The next morning he saw Rukia sweating."I think she's having a nightmare." Byakuya sat beside her.

Looking at the injured arm, Unohana told him yesterday that she'll try to find a way to support Rukia's arm.

The next thing he knew, he saw Rukia's numerous giggling sounds, it was weird then it shouted saying "MINE"

Byakuya was afraid, Rukia was fighting back. Unohana searched the faint reiatsu of the hollow.

She made a barrier for Rukia's condition, Unohana killed the hollow once again.

Byakuya felt relief, the sudden outbreak didn't last long.

The next day Rukia finally opened her eyes.

Her brother was sleeping next to her, 'I guess he was tired of watching me for 2 days' she thought

She placed a blanket on Byakuya's shoulders and left.

Once she stepped outside, people kept warning her not to go outside so she went back to her room.

To her surprise the room was black, her smile became a mild fear.

"Nii-sama are you in there?" she called him but he's not answering.

She went in bravely to find the light switch, as she was walking in the door shut closed.

Rukia went running back punching the door to open, her scream was heard by Unohana.

"Someone please help me open this door." She cried, calling for help.

Unohana was walking towards her room, a loud banging even a cry can hear outiside the corridors.

"Rukia, calm down were already opening the door." she said then suddenly the loud banging and screaming stopped all of a sudden.

It was weird, they opened the door to see Rukia facing the wall chanting something.

"Rukia, its alright now." she said

First Unohana hear giggling sounds, second Rukia's face turned towards her direction.

Her eyes was all black plus she was smiling. "Too LATE!" She shouted

Unohana gasped then it was only a dream. Rukia finally woke up from a bad dream.

She saw her friends looking at her with relief, the nightmare was finally over.

"They said you can be released today." Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled happily, even though she's armless she was still happy.

Byakuya informed her that she was not allowed to fight in her condition but Rukia wants to show people how strong she become.

She didn't like seeing her friends in danger and she couldn't do anything but to watch them in pain.

When it comes to fighting, we need our heart and our mind.

_Is is short? I hope not_

_I'm here to inform you that I'll be updating this chapter from now on, Lucky doll won't be updated that much. I'm sorry_

_I already finished 9 chapters of this, last christmas._

_I hope your not feeling down. Always smile guys, appreciate on what you have._

_Reviews and share this to your friends who likes Rukia and Byakuya together, Bye peace out._


	3. Chapter 3

Unohana found a way to find an arm for Rukia, she asked Kurotshuchi taichou to made it and now its finally finished

She approached the petite girl who's staring at her arm.

"Rukia, you can fight now." she showed the arm

At first glance she was happy, she put it on

"Thank you Unohana-taichou." she smiled running back to her division

Rukia finally gotten a chance to help her taichou for all the papers, she missed this.

The arm was really cool, she can control it properly. Ukitake noticed her happiness towards the arm.

"Rukia don't overexert yourself." he said

Now she heard this before, first time was Nii-sama now next is Ukitake-taichou. She pouted by the word Overexert

Rukia was assigned for a mission, as usual and got home late.

It was sunday, not really special but she was bored, "Should I train again?" she asked herself.

"You can train with me if you want." Byakuya replied

Her head turned right, seeing Nii-sama looking at her.

'Training with Nii-sama' she gasped

She accepted it, first thing she made rice ball as a snacks.

She knew that she was excited. They went to the forest where Rukia 1st trained .

"Okay here, let's try to achieve your Bankai." he said

Rukia was nervouse because she already have one while training for the past few weeks.

"Nii-sama sorry I didn't tell you but I already achieve it on my last training." she said nervously

Byakuya was startled by Rukia's reply, 'you have it' he thought

"How about you show me your bankai." he suggested

Rukia agreed and started to unsheat her zanpakuto

She wield it slowly, testing her right arm.

Actually it was much easier for her to wield it with her new right arm.

"Bankai" she said closing her eyes.

Rukia wield her sword downwards, "Frozen field" she opened her eyes again

To his surprise Byakuya saw Rukia, wearing a white dress beautifully.

It was indeed the most beautiful zanpakuto.

She went to Byakuya smiling with glee,

"So what do you think?" she looked at him

"Its great Rukia." he replied smiling

Later on they began to munch down their food, Rukia was kinda sleepy while eating

When her eyes was about to close, Byakuya noticed a rice stuck on her cheek.

"Uh u got a thing" he said pointing on his cheek, "Huh?" She got confused

Instead of telling her again he licked it off, Rukia gasped

She went red like cherry, "Nii-sama?" she asked covering half of her face

Byakuya didn't realized that he went to far by his actions earlier, he just can't resist Rukia's cute face a while ago

After finishing their food, Rukia lied down and fell asleep quickly

Byakuya was about to stand up to go back, it was late

He noticed Rukia sleeping, there goes her cute face.

Byakuya really can't resist her cute face, he touched her warm cheek and gently carried her back to Soul Society.

He remembered the days where Rukia comes to his room and asked if she can sleep with him, it was because of her trauma when that incident happened.

As soon as they got back, he placed Rukia in her room, tuck her tightly then kisses her on her fore head.

Byakuya did enjoy the refreshing training with Rukia, he was proud that she got her bankai without his help.

But the day didn't end there

"ah kawaii" A girl picked up a cute bracelet on the floor.

Her name was Yuna, a little girl with a normal life, as soon as she wears it, there was this strange feeling of pain and laughter

"AAAAaaaaaghhhhh, he...hehehe...hahahahahahhaaaahahhahahaah!" She laughed like a witch

"Finally I found a good prey." It wasn't Yuna but the hollow

The hollow went where Rukia was, she grinned.

"Tomorrow dear, your luck ends." He smirked

It was morning, Rukia slowly opened her eyes

She was in her room, Rukia ran to her division.

"Ah Rukia your just in time, please give these papers to Captain Hitsugaya." Ukitake ordered her.

Rukia has job to do again, kinda boring actually

She carried the papers carefully and walked slow, "What kind of paper is this? Rocks?" She gritted her teeth

Finally she reached his office, "Hitsugaya-taichou, sorry to interrupt you but you have papers to sign." she said

"Okay bring it here" he replied, Rukia hears their argue again.

Now her problem is the door, she reached it with her new arm

_I'll continue this again, sorry if its short_

_I'm good_


	4. Chapter 4

Rukia slowly opened the door but failed to do so, instead one paper flew away

She grabbed it carefully, to her surprise another paper fell, she went towards it and at the same time it flew towards her, making her step on it and WHAM.

She slipped, "It hurts" she whispered, not to make them worried

Good thing her head was in no bad condition to bleed. Now she first opened the door and picked up the papers that are scattered all around

"Sorry for taking so long, Renji called me." She bowed down and left

It was obvious to them that she slipped, "Is she alright." Rangiku looked at Toshiro

"I don't know, it was hard for sure." He guessed checking the papers

Rukia was in their division, staring at the floor doing nothing. She was holding the pain in her head until now.

'Did it bled?' she asked herself, touching her head.

She went outside and sat beside the tree. The captain's meeting was taking so long that Rukia couldn't do anything.

But soon realized a faint cry near her, it was a brown haired girl, looking injured and dirty.

"Are you alright?" she asked her. "I got injured by three boys and threw me away and got here." she cried

"This, is why I called you here." said Yamamoto showing a picture of a boy.

"This boy has been out there for so long, his powers could have been stronger than before. What I mean is that he can control your powers." He said

Rukia took the girl to her room, she bathed her and healed her wounds.

"Hey, I forgot my name is Rukia." she smiled. "uh I'm Yuna." she said

Because of her boredom, she spent the time with Yuna playing and giggling.

"Let's be friends!" Yuna pulled Rukia's hair, "Hey not there, Yuna is it okay if I send you back to your district, because my brother would scold me for bringing you here." She hugged her

"It's okay but promise me to visit me someday." She smiled

After playing for a quite of time, Yuna fell asleep. She placed a letter beside her saying:

**Dear Yuna ( ' ^ ' )**

** I'll be back soon, please don't leave my room or else my brother will caught you. I left some Rice balls beside you. Bye! (' U ') **

** -Rukia**

Rukia ran back towards her division, Ukitake seems to be waitting for her all along

"Sorry I'm late captain." she bowed down

"Rukia, you have a mission with Renji. Can you guard the forest again?" Ukitake said scratching his head

She was speechless for a moment, the incident was just too horrible, she couldn't take it anymore.

Now her brave heart showed up, agreed to do the mission and the good news is, she's not alone but she is with Renji.

She packed some snacks like the last time, worried and scared at the same time. Renji patted her back saying "It's okay I'll protect you." he smirked

The night was peaceful, they spent the night patrolling the forest. They've never split up because splitting up is the worst idea, especially for Rukia

"So, did you bought snacks?" Renji grinned, almost laughing like the last time

Rukia punched his chin, she was annoyed because the last time she prepared food was their free time.

It was when Renji felt sick, he barfed caused by the food she prepared.

Rukia was already munching down the rice ball, her expression was an annoyed look. She stares away from Renji's direction

He was checking if its bad like the last time, "What? You don't like it, then don't eat it." She glared at him

"Okay fine I'll try it but your dead when this taste like crap like the last time." He said taking a bite.

Rukia finally smiled, watching Renji tasting her new level of cooking.

At first, Renji didn't seem to trust the rice ball but he feels bad at looking his childhood friend pouting over a rice ball that she made for him.

Then one bitec changed his whole taste buds, "Its delicious, I can't believe it." He shouted, taking another bite.

Rukia kept on laughing on Renji's expression.

After finishing their snacks, they went back to Soul Society, to report that nothing happened while patrolling.

"See yah!" Renji said, walking away

Rukia gotten a chance to check on Yuna again, she was eating at that time.

"Ruki-chan your cooking taste great." She smiled happily

"It's good isn't it, after that were going to sleep okay? Rukia is tired after all." She lied down

Rukia felt tired and happy at the same time, sleep was already taking her mind.

Yuna was already lying down, sleeping next Rukia.

It was morning, Rukia took Yuna to her district.

Rukia felt bad to leave Yuna but she promised to visit her sometime.

"Bye bye Ruki!" She laughed, it was weird

"Bye Yuna I'll see yah." She waved

At that time Byakuya was watching her, talking to an invisible person

He walked towards her saying, "Rukia, who were you with? I saw no one beside you." He said with those worried eyes

And that's the time it went weird, Yuna took her to a nowhere district, where no people in there, she even laughed and now her brother is informing her that she was talking to no one, does Yuna really exist?

Byakuya kept on saying Rukia until she stopped spacing out

"No nii-sama, you got it all wrong. I was practicing for a drama." She ran, to get away from the scene

Byakuya just heard her lie this time, 'Does she even trust her own brother?' he said sadly

_That's all for today, better study again._

_Free time's over_

_Hope to see you in the next chapter, Review please._


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay I just felt like I didn't want to type again, after typing this document my laptop crashed all of a sudden._

_I have to start all over again, ( ; - ; )_

Byakuya knew that she was acting weird, he noticed the pale look on her face.

Rukia went back to sleep, she was dizzy after encountering events like that.

The maids noticed that her head was bleeding, they called Byakuya and he took her to the 4th division, again.

He was a good brother, who always cares for Rukia. He doesn't want something so precious to him left him.

All these worries makes him stress so much.

Unohana asked Byakuya to wait outside, now where did she get these injuries.

After recovering for sometime, she always gets injuries.

Rukia can hear her brother's voice caused her to open her eyes.

"Nii-sama what's going on?" she said

Unohana was surprised, not knowing her condition.

"Rukia, what cause your head to bleed?" she kindly asked

She remembers the incident where she slipped from opening the door. "Uhhm you see I was sending papers to the 11th division when I slipped and kinda hit my head too hard." speaking horribly fast.

Boy that was quite a story. "Next time be careful okay?" Byakuya left.

Unohana continued healing Rukia.

After recovering from a great injury, she went back to work looking paler than before.

She worked like the way she normally do, sending papers to the other captains. People noticed her paler look and Ukitake seems to worry about her health than his job.

"Rukia why don't you go and rest." he insisted her to fully recover.

She was upset but she got to admit that she was tired from doing those jobs.

Its not normal for her to rest like these days, captain always needs help because of his condition.

Getting bored at a time like this wants Rukia to go out and helped her captain.

Byakuya was about to check on her until Renji showed up telling him that there was a party tonight, he doesn't know on what is the party about.

He can't refuse any events like this but Rukia's condition is getting worst. He has no choice but to attend it.

The place got quiet, it was even warm.

After sometime feeling all warm and cozy, the room became really hot like she was being fried already.

She can smell fire around, she opened her eyes to believe it was really fire.

Rukia went out of her room and saw Yuna coughing.

"Rukia we better leave this place before it gets dangerous." she said grabbing Rukia's right hand

"Wait Yuna, you go ahead first." she said panting.

Unohana told her not to run or else her head will terribly be in pain again.

"Are you sure?" she said looking back at Rukia with a worried look.

"Yes." she replied.

Her head stop throbbing, someone reported that there was a fire at the Kuchiki minor house, Byakuya began to shunpo towards Rukia.

She was feeling dizzy while finding the exit plus she can't find Yuna anymore.

It was actually scary to walk in a building with fire, Rukia almost cried not finding the exit.

Byakuya saw her, almost giving up. He quickly carried her and she was surprised to see him, saving her again.

Then at one glance, Rukia saw Yuna almost dead. She escaped from Byakuya's grasp.

"Yuna!" she ran as fast as she could just to carry her safely.

Byakuya was warning her to stop until the roof fell and cause the two to split up.

Rukia, at last she found the exit. She took Yuna first then an explosion behind Rukia caused her body to go numb from hitting directly to the wall.

Is this the end of her, a painful death arrives and steals her soul. She wished that she was only dreamng.

The pain wouldn't go away, her movements were all like torture to her.

She cried out loud and braveely stand up and gave all her might to carry her own body out of the burning house.

Once she reached the ground, her vision started became all blurry. The smile on her face to see herself and Yuna out became a deadly looking girl expression.

_Am I even alive? If I died today, I want to see my brother and tell him that I love him so much. I always end up getting hurt in front of everyone. _

_I don't want to see them all worried because of me and I don't want to see them get hurt either. I'll miss them so much if I would die today._

_Please don't make them regret that is was their fault that I died, I don't want to see them crying. I want to see them smiling, moving on with their lives._

_My body feels warm, Is that you Nii-sama, holding my hand like that._

Rukia woked up seeing Byakuya beside her sleeping.

Suddenly, she remembers the dream she had, the one where Byakuya was just like this and her room became dark when she came back.

She was so unsure if it is really her brother. She slowly woked him up.

"Mhhhhmmm" he scratched his eyes, to see Rukia crying.

"Ni-i-sa...maa I'm glad that its really you." she hugged him

Byakuya patted her back to comfort her.

"Nii-sama, did you see any little brown haired girl with me when I was unconscious?" she asked

"No Rukia, why?" he replied

Unohana was disturbed, a young girl with brown hair. It seems familiar to her.

Rukia was in shock, she checked the rooms but no Yuna.

Unohana told her to rest while waiting, a captain's meeting was supposed to be held any minute now.

They left her fast asleep.

"Yesterday's fire incident was no accident, anyone?" Yamamoto said

"Rukia said that she saw her friend helping her but she doesn't know where did she come from." Unohana said

"Kindly investigate that friend of hers." Yamamoto said ending the captain's meeting.

Byakuya went for Rukia, of course he had to.

Someone's been involving Rukia to many several injuries, he wants to stop him/ her from hurting Rukia again.

Ukitake was speaking with Rukia, he was getting information about her friend.

"Rukia, where does your friend lives?" he said

"I know where her house is but its nowhere from any district and its abandoned." she said

Ukitake left after seeing Byakuya looking at him with those scary looking eyes.

Rukia was there, spacing out. Seeing her like this reminds him of Hisana.

"Rukia, they said that you can be released tomorrow." he said

Byakuya glanced at her expression, looking a little bit pale. Unohana walked in telling Byakuya an urgent news about Yuna.

**What is it about? **

**Find out in the next chapter, got to end it here.**

_Did you like it so far, tell me in the review!_

_See you next time_


	6. Chapter 6

_I got sick all of a sudden and couldn't update._

_I hope you enjoy this short update of mine_

He gasped from shock. Yuna was a spirit, a spirit of a girl who takes powers from shinigami.

She will only stop unless she's being ignored.

"I need to tell Rukia about this." he whispered to her

Byakuya was about to inform her but Rukia collapsed.

Her high fever turned her purple glowing eyes into dark and pale eyes.

Unohana told Byakuya that everything was going to be alright.

He really missed the hard working Rukia. Her sickness reminds him of Hisana.

_I'm thinking about her again, I should just move on._

_Rukia is here to cheer me up so I might as well live like a normal man._

_I hope she gets better, I'm willing to do what I can for her._

The next day Byakuya quickly wentto the 4th division to see Rukia, of course.

He looked at Rukia in surprise then Unohana whispers something.

"I don't know but I think she totally forgot everything about Yuna." she smiled for the good news

It was finally back to the normal usual day but the weird thing is that her atitude towards everyone changed.

She helped Byakuya at everything, she cooks but the maids was about to stop her when she smiled like a cute little girl.

_What on earth happened to her. This sudden change makes me feel like she's not her usual self_

_I'm not used to her atitude being all happy go lucky and stuff_

_I feel dizzy and all, I might be having halucinations._

Rukia saw Byakuya spacing out and looks kinda pale. She touched his forehead and not even a single reaction from his face.

"Nii-sama, are you alright? You look kinda pale." she said after touching his hot forehead.

_Do I have fever?_

Byakuya was back to his self and saw Rukia's worried eyes.

He fell to the ground, good thing Rukia caught him in her arms.

She tried her best to carry him to his room.

_That's odd for nii-sama to have a fever. Maybe its because of me that he is stressed this days._

_Or just tired from working so much and trying his best to protect me._

She then wipes his sweat, cooked for him and changed his towel . Byakuya woked up seein Rukia beside him, fast asleep.

He touched the towel on his forehead and saw the food beside him, already eaten.

_What did I...miss_

Rukia's face smiled with happiness

Byakuya was so clueless that Rukia woked up blushing all day.

_What did I do? I need to remember_

Suddenly images of what happened flashes through his mind.

_I did this. It can't be._

**Flashback**

_"Nii-sama, dinner is ready. Please eat this to get you better." Rukia showed the soup she made_

_Sick Byakuya looked at her with a smile. It was the first time that Rukia saw him smile._

_"Rukia, did you cook this for me." he said pointing at the hot bowl_

_"Of course nii-sama, I wouldn't left you with that condition." she laughed_

_Sick Byakuya hugs her smiling happily. "Thanks, I always love your cooking even your cute smile. I adore them very well." he whispered_

_That was close, the soup almost slipped from her hands._

_"Nii-sama, your food. Eat it before it gets cold." she said turning slightly red_

_Byakuya kissed her, the look on Rukia's face was really looking shock._

_"N-nii-SAMA, DON'T!" she shouted_

Byakuya himself blushed from his sick self doing this to her

_What do you think might happen next?_

_Sorry, I need to end it here._

_SEE YAH_


End file.
